


Out Of His Head

by Spoonzi



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Crying During Sex, First Time Together, Getting Together, Gratuitous Hickies, Hand Holding during Sex, Loving Sex, M/M, Malcolm Crying During Sex, Mostly porn, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Top Gil Arroyo, Some Plot, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonzi/pseuds/Spoonzi
Summary: Prodigal Son Kink Meme Prompt: Malcolm just completely overwhelmed in the middle of sex. Maybe it's been a while since he's connected with someone or maybe he's just the type to cry when it feels THAT good.
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Mentioned Malcolm Bright/Other(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81
Collections: Prodigal Son Kink Meme





	Out Of His Head

**Author's Note:**

> Prodigal Son Kink Meme Prompt: Malcolm just completely overwhelmed in the middle of sex. Maybe it's been a while since he's connected with someone or maybe he's just the type to cry when it feels THAT good.

Sex is one of those things that Malcolm did a lot in college because it was easy and marginally safe. Drugs, other than the ones he was prescribed, were a bad idea because he cared about being sober enough to get good grades so that he could solve actual crimes in the future. So, sex was easy. Everyone in college was looking to let off a little stress and he had a few choice people he trusted  _ enough _ to get off with—not that he’d trust them with more than that. So at Harvard with his repeated trysts and his coursework filling his day he was relatively out of his head and away from his father.

In Quantico, it was different. People didn’t tend to like him much at all because they were more focused on who his father was than what he could do with his tongue. Suffice to say, he didn’t really have a lot of sex while he worked for the FBI, but that was fine. He had work to fill his time. Not that he didn’t miss the sex because oh boy did he miss the sex. There’s no better way to get both out of his head and tired enough to have a little REM sleep before he hops right back on the Martin Whitley train to crazy town. It’s two birds with one stone really, he’s too focused on someone else to even think about his father, or his past, or the girl in the box. 

But that’s just it, he was always focused on someone else. Someone else’s needs or someone else’s pleasure. Not that it mattered to him when he wasn’t hearing Dr. Whitley’s voice or  _ seeing  _ the man hovering around him. Sex was a tool. It was something he used for his benefit and it benefitted him to put all of his focus into his partner’s sexual wants and needs. It worked. 

When he moved back to New York he thought he’d be lost. He was out of a job and the only person he trusted enough for sex was the widowed “father figure” who he’d been in love with for over a decade. Lucky for him, said widowed “father figure” needed help solving crime so at least he had that going for him. Then again it wasn’t like in Quantico because here he had to deal with his past and his father in the flesh. 

When he gets back to New York he dives head first into the copycat surgeon case and doesn’t have much else on his mind, but after a while the cases couldn’t take away everything completely. Malcolm still saw the hallucinations and he still had to deal with his father even when he was running around trying to save people with the team. He needed something more just to take the edge off and boy didn’t that make him sound like a crazed addict. It all came to a head in the worst possible way, with Gil finding out. 

“What’s going on with you, kid?” Gil had asked his eyes soft and worried and his hands squeezed around Malcolm’s upper arms. “We solved the case and you’re still acting just as flighty and off the leash as before we even got the case.”

Malcolm keeps his eyes on the man because if he lets them stray over his shoulder he knows he’ll come eye to eye with a smiling mirage that looks far too much like Dr. Whitley instead of the usual slightly busy street. A manic, breathy laugh escapes him, fogging into the cool air outside of his apartment. “What’s going on with me, uh, well, Gil. That seems a little like a loaded question and I don’t think you really want the answer I have.” He tries to reason.

“Spill.” The lieutenant gives him the most unimpressed look and yeah sure he’s a little edgier than usual and it’s always been a little harder to avoid Gil’s probing compared to other people’s but this isn’t really fair. 

“I have two— stuff that helps me cope, you know that.” Malcolm totally doesn’t try to nix his slip up by plunging onwards head first. “Crime solving helps and I get to run around with you and Dani and JT and put my profiling skills to use. It’s just that lately sometimes the cases aren’t as stimulating as they need to be to get me out of my head, and that’s fine because I still like helping solve them and—” he doesn’t really realize he’s babbling until he has to suck in a breath because he suddenly doesn’t have enough oxygen in his body. 

He goes to continue with his rant-slash-explanation but Gil is already nodding as if he understands everything. “So what’s the other thing?”

“What other thing?” Malcolm asks and maybe he really doesn’t remember or maybe he’s just playing dumb but he feels like he’s been prattling for twenty minutes and he has to backtrack quite a bit to figure out what the hell the older man is talking about. 

“The other thing that helps you cope, kid.” Gil clears up startling him out of his backtracking because  _ oh he caught that _ . 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The profiler says and yes he is definitely playing dumb this time in hopes that the other man will just drop it. 

Unfortunately, dropping things isn’t really the lieutenant’s thing. “Yeah you do. Quit playing dumb, kid, it isn’t a good look on you.”

So he takes a deep breath and just says it. “It’s sex.”

“Sex.” Gil repeats his face flat before he squints his face going through several emotions before he continues, his voice ranging a little closer to confused. “I beg your pardon?” The man blinks several times in a very short span of seconds looking shocked and if Malcolm were anything like his sister in this moment then he’d say  _ ‘then beg _ ’.

Sadly, Malcolm doesn’t have the escape skills of his sister so he drops his eyes to his shoes and he decides to dig himself deeper in the hole because what’s a few more inches when six foot is the average grave. “When I have sex I’m putting all of my focus on the other person and I don’t have time to think about— or pay attention to — anything other than what they want. It gets me out of my head and it gets me tired enough to sleep. So it’s a bit like the whole two birds one stone mentality and—”

Gil cuts him off this time giving him a chance to breathe. “Pause. Back up. You just said all your focus is on the other person. Please tell me you’ve at least had sex one time where your pleasure is the main priority.”

“I don’t do it to feel good.” Malcolm’s brows furrow confusion painted over his face, because hadn’t he just said that, and the warm hands cupped over his biceps tighten. “The whole point is to get me out of my head, I have to focus on something else.”

“Malcolm.” Gil breathes. His brown eyes soften to match his tone, and Malcolm wishes he knew what it meant so he could understand why he feels sheepish embarrassment prickling in the back of his throat. 

“Look, Gil.” He sighs, shaking the older man’s hands off of him so he can go for his keys, it’s a lot colder outside without the warmth of those hands seeping through the layers of his clothes. “I told you it wasn’t something you wanted to hear and it’s not like I can just go out and have sex with someone, it’s more complicated than that.”

“How is it more complicated than that?” The older man questions following him in because he either doesn’t get the hint or he ignores it. When the younger man doesn’t stop walking he seizes his shoulder but keeps his grip light enough not to hurt so he can turn Malcolm back around. “You gonna answer me, kid?”

“I need someone I know. Someone I can trust even a little bit.” Malcolm admits avoiding eye contact. “I can’t trust most strangers with a pair of children’s safety scissors.” He pulls away, jogging up the stairs to unlock his door trying to give the man another way out of this conversation. 

Gil doesn’t take it. The younger man hangs his coat and keys, kicking his shoes off before he turns around only to see a look on the older man’s face that he vaguely recognizes. “Don’t say it.” 

He barely gets the three words out before the lieutenant is saying it. “So have sex with me.”

The profiler sags back against the wall sighing out a muttered ‘ _ you had to say it _ ’ into his hands before looking at the man. “I can’t do that, Gil.”

“Of course you can’t.” The brown-eyed man says looking like he really regrets saying it. “You wouldn’t, I’m like a father to you.”

“Oh that’s not the reason.” Malcolm sighs letting his head fall back against the wall because apparently he really can’t keep his big mouth shut and take the easy way out. Even his father's voice is telling him this is the wrong move as he mumbles out. “That’s the furthest thing from the reason it wasn’t even on the spectrum.”

And suddenly Gil is there hovering over him, his arms caging the younger man against the wall and his eyes inches away from the profiler’s. “What’s the reason then, Bright?”

“I can’t just have sex with the man I’m in love with one time and let him walk away. Could you?” Apparently now he’s got the gonads to admit it. Maybe it’s because hey he’s fresh off a case and he’s got leftover adrenaline pumping through his veins. Maybe it’s because he’s tired of just keeping it in. He isn’t really sure but there are lips slotting between his and moving against his own and he really can’t do anything but  _ melt _ . 

Gil kisses like he’s a starved man and Malcolm is his favorite food. He kisses hard and fast and he kisses well and he hasn’t even put his tongue into play yet. When he draws back from the kiss he doesn’t go far, instead he rests his forehead on Malcolm's and looks into his eyes, lips dragging against the man’s own as he speaks. “You don’t  _ ever _ have to let me go, Bright.”

So he doesn’t, he grabs the man by the lapels of his coat and pulls him in for another searing kiss, licking and nipping at his lower lip until Gil gives in and licks into his mouth with fervor. They stay there pressed against the wall next to his door for a while just exploring each other’s mouths. Gil drags him closer by the back of his neck to slot a thigh between his own. When they pull back for air he lets out a shaking breath. “Bed?”

Malcolm definitely doesn’t expect large hands looping under his thighs to pull him up in the air but he twists his legs around Gil’s thick waist anyway, using his hold on the lapels of the older man’s jacket to shove the item off onto the floor before drifting his hands up to bury them in the other man’s dark hair. He scratches his blunt nails against the older man’s scalp causing him to shiver against the profiler as he pulls the kiss to a new angle. He takes his time exploring the man’s mouth as he is pressed back up against the wall. His tie disappears, Gil undoing and discarding it with ease before he’s being stripped of his suit jacket as well and he can almost feel the toughness of the man’s hands though his thin button down. 

Malcolm gasps against the lieutenant’s lips as he is pulled away from the wall, one hand splayed over the small of his back where his shirt has been shoved up and the other tight around the underside of his thigh. When he is deposited on the bed, he goes for his belt undoing it with record speed to get his trousers off. He gets distracted on the buttons of his shirt eyes wavering to the brown-eyed man as he sheds his own sweater and he all but yanks the white fabric off of himself so that he can kneel up in the bed to wrap his arms around Gil’s neck and yank him into another fast, biting kiss purely so he can feel his skin against the other man’s. 

Gil’s hands feel huge cradling his hips and dancing up his sides, their warmth sinking into his frigid skin as they go. He stops to tweak one of Malcolm’s nipples, rolling it between his fingers before pressing down on the hardened nub with his thumb and repeating it with the other. The younger man shudders and puts his focus on getting the other’s belt undone so that he can pull his pants off. They  _ need _ to be naked last week. 

They pull away again and Gil pulls back to toe off his shoes and socks and shuck his pants so the smaller man moves to yank off his socks as well, because it’s weird to wear only socks during sex thank-you-very-much, and dig into his bedside table for lube and a condom. Yes he will never forget the awkward as hell safe sex talk with Jackie and Gil, and yes he thinks of it every time he picks up a condom. Gil climbs onto the bed tilting his head down to slide their lips together once more and he uses the kiss to steer Malcolm backwards until he’s leaning back against his pillows and he has to set the sex paraphernalia down so he can drag the other man close just to feel his skin pressed against Gil’s. 

When the lieutenant finally drags himself out of the kiss, by way of several shorter kisses, he speaks with a rough voice. “Tell me if I need to stop.” He commands warm breath dancing over Malcolm’s lips and the younger nods even though he doesn’t think he’ll ever want this to stop. 

Gil delivers one last hot parting kiss, his teeth dragging out the brunet’s bottom lip as he goes before he turns his attention elsewhere. He runs his lips over the profiler’s throat and follows their path with his teeth lightly dragging over the skin. Malcolm's skin erupts with goosebumps and he shudders against Gil. He sucks bruises everywhere his lips touch, over the younger man’s jumping adams apple, under his jaw, down the sides of his neck, and down over his collarbones. The collarbones are the thing that breaks his panting into a whine because who the hell knew collarbones were so damn sensitive. Logically he knows he is going to look like he got mauled tomorrow and he won’t be able to hide it even with his high necked dress shirts, realistically he knows he isn’t going to want to hide it at all because these are Gil’s marks on him. 

Gil takes his time and really the younger man doesn’t know whether he hates it or loves it or he’s somewhere it between. He wonders if this is how he made his past lovers feel when lavishing them with his attention but he can’t be sure. He does know with the sucking, biting, licking, and pinching that is being done to his nipples they are going to be over-sensitive enough in the morning that even his expensive shirts are going to feel weird against them. Another reminder of this, of his first time with Gil. He can’t help but keen and bury his fingers in Gil’s hair to keep himself grounded but he still has the state of mind to hope he’ll be having beard burn in places that aren’t just around his lips and nipples. 

As if hearing the thought, the lieutenant moves ever downward, laying open-mouthed kisses over the planes of the younger man’s torso and sucking new marks into Malcolm’s skin as he goes. He counts them, three bruises across his ribs that almost tickle when they are made: one above his navel that makes him squirm and try to drag the man away as he smiles against his skin, and several along each hip bone that he has to dip his fingers under Malcolm’s boxers to deliver as the younger man shivers and whimpers at the feeling. The profiler wants a mirror in his room now simply so he can look at all of the marks that his lover has sucked into his skin. He wants to admire them, a startling red against his pale skin, and he wants to trace over them like people do when they look at constellations because they are new and special and no one has ever taken the time to just mark him up all over like this. 

When Gil eases the younger man’s boxers off and tosses them with the other discarded clothes Malcolm already knows he isn’t going to get the attention to his dick that he wants and goddamn if he isn’t okay with it when those wicked lips attach to the place where his thigh meets his pelvis. Marks are sucked into all the sensitive areas around his cock and thighs until they are shaking and quivering from their perch over Gil’s broad shoulders and Malcolm is whimpering out pleas for more and Gil’s name. The lieutenant kisses his way back up to Malcolm’s lips only stopping to drag his teeth over the most sensitive hickies before he pulls the younger man into a searing, sloppy kiss grabbing the lube while the profiler is still foggy-eyed and panting against his mouth. “Patience, city boy.”

His path back down between the brunet’s legs is just as long and drawn out. He seems determined to make sure that Malcolm won’t be able to look anywhere on his front without encountering a reminder that Gil was there touching him and making him feel this good without even laying a finger on his dick. When the taller man finally touches his dick, starting with an open-mouthed kiss at the underside near his balls, Malcolm moans arching up into the touch almost reflexively causing Gil to chuckle, the vibration alone making him shift his hips and squirm. More wet kisses climb the length of him stopping before the head to go right back down, Gil does this twice more before he runs his tongue over the sensitive glans under the head causing the smaller man to cry out and fail to force back his own climax. He’s so keyed up that he’s still panting and hard when he feels the first warm, wet finger circling his entrance. 

He can feel his spend against his stomach cooking in the air of the apartment and he gasps out an apology, eyes stinging with the thought of disappointing Gil but the man moves to lap up the come from his torso before bringing his lips up to the younger man’s. He uses his tongue to feed Malcolm’s own climax back to him, this kiss dirty and full of promise. “If you think you’re only coming once tonight, pretty boy, you are wrong.”

The brunet gasps against the larger man’s lips moaning as a finger finally works its way into him. Gil nips at his jaw and drags his teeth over his collarbone as he goes, stopping to flick his tongue over each nipple once more before he’s licking up the underside of Malcolm’s cock and taking the head between his lips. The feeling of wet warmth wrapped around his over-sensitive cock sends tingles of electricity up his spine and down the backs of his legs. The lieutenant sucks hollowing his cheeks and tonguing the profiler’s hole causing the younger man to arch up again with a low moan as another finger is carefully worked inside him alongside the first. 

Gil takes his time, lavishing the length between his lips with attention via licks and sucks and open-mouthed kisses all leaving the blue-eyed man a shaking mess beneath him as he scissors his fingers stretching the younger man open slowly and carefully. He’s three fingers deep inside of Malcolm when the smaller man cries out again in warning fingers dragging through Gil’s hair to try and pull him away. The lieutenant drinks down his lover’s second climax, eyes focused on the other man’s face as he shakes apart once again beneath his hands and lips. 

Malcolm lets out a dry sob, eyes stinging as Gil slips up to drag him into a soft, slow kiss. He can feel wetness seeping from his eyes as he moves his lips against the other man’s relishing in the weight of his lover pressed against him and the taste of himself on the older man’s lips. When Gil pulls back he kisses away the tears whispering soothing words into the brunet’s skin until he’s dragged back into another kiss Malcolm mostly pliant beneath him. When they finally separate clear blue eyes meet molten brown and the younger man whispers, “Please, Gil. I need you inside.  _ Please _ .”

Gil kisses him again and it’s like soft, sweet torture. It only gets worse when he pulls away and eases his fingers out, Malcolm whimpering at the loss. He is still over-sensitive as he watches the lieutenant drag his own boxers off pulling the damp fabric away from his dick but at the sight he can feel his cock stir and his mouth seems to fill with saliva. Gil’s cock is larger than his own especially in thickness though thankfully still about average size and where his is uncut Gil’s is showing off the shiny deep red head with precome leaking from his slit. 

Gil must read his look because he chuckles leaning up to kiss him again as he grabs the condom. “Next time, city boy.” 

It goes unsaid that tonight isn’t about him in his eyes but about Malcolm who has to swallow down the excess drool as he watches the lieutenant roll on the condom and pump his cock before slicking himself up. He climbs up the younger man’s body once more, this time letting his weight settle on the smaller man as he laces the fingers of one of their hands together. Malcolm tilts the older man’s head down to drag him into another needy lip lock only for the kiss to break when he moans out as Gil begins to ease himself inside. 

It stings a little from not having sex in a while, but it feels good being stretched out and filled. Gil’s weight on top of him is a comfort, and his hand fitted with Malcolm’s own is even more than that. His eyes sting again and he pulls out of it it bury his face in the larger man’s shoulder because crying while the guy you love is fucking you has to be anything but sexy. Gil reaches up, stopping once he is flush inside of the smaller man to cradle the brunet’s face and pull back to look at him. 

Malcolm’s eyes are glazed over pupils blown wide in pleasure and color flushed high in his face. His lips are puffy and red from their kissing and the skin under his own scruff is tender from rubbing against Gil’s goatee. He’s beautiful even with trails of tears tumbling out of his crystal colored eyes. Gil strokes along his cheek wiping away a trail of liquid salt that is quickly replaced. “Does it hurt?”

The profiler shakes his head, eyes going wide at the thought of Gil stopping. “No.  _ No _ it feels good.” He says his voice shaking with emotion. “Feels amazing. You feel  _ so _ good.” He whimpers out with a broken sobbing sound letting his head fall back against the pillows. “I’m sorry.”

The lieutenant shushes him peppering kisses over his face to catch salty trails on his lips and lick them off. “Don’t be sorry that you feel good, Malcolm.  _ Never _ be sorry for that.”

After a moment of letting the smaller man adjust to his girth, Gil pulls back and begins to set a rhythmic pace. It isn’t fast enough for Malcolm’s taste but it isn’t slow either and the long dragging push and pull of the brown-eyed man’s hips drives the brunet crazy. His thrusts are measured and even changing the direction of his hips just barely every few to drag his cock against the younger man’s prostate. 

Malcolm’s legs quiver around the other man’s thick waist and the weight of Gil pressed against his oversensitive skin is intoxicating. He knows he’s letting out absolutely filthy sounds but he can’t get a handle on it, brain too fogged with pleasure and body pliant from his first two orgasms but not pliant enough to keep him from trying to move into the older man’s thrusts and definitely not pliant enough to keep him from arching up against his lover when his cock drags long and slow over Malcolm’s prostate. 

He knows he’s still crying too even if he isn’t actively aware of it. He can feel the wetness on his face slipping down into his hair when it isn’t caught by Gil’s lips and tongue. Malcolm knows some of his moans sound a bit more like broken sobs and he knows that his panting is shaky and he can barely form Gil’s name and pleas for  _ more  _ and  _ faster _ . When the man follows through with his demands, pistoning his hips even though his rhythm is still set up to make the profiler squirm and writhe and let wanting croons tumble from his lips, Malcolm sobs out his name in broken pieces among low needy sounds arching up into the man as he cums for the third time the only thing keeping him on earth being Gil’s weight atop him and Gil’s hand clenched in his own. 

Malcolm is barely there enough to feel that his last orgasm had set off the older man’s own climax but he comes to the realization as they share breathless kisses in the aftermath. Gil holds him until he stops crying, petting his hair and whispering soothing words in his ears. He holds him up in the shower too as they slowly wash the sweat and spend from their skin and share soft kisses while their hair is filled with suds from the overly expensive shampoo the profiler owns. He even holds Malcolm as they fall asleep on new sheets with his nose buried in the smaller man’s drying hair seeming unbothered by the restraints that accompany them. 

**{{•}}**

“Whoa! Did you get attacked by a bear or something?” JT asks, looking both a little shocked and amused over the lid of his coffee cup when the profiler comes in to do the paperwork he’d neglected to finish the night before. Dani looks far less shocked and far more amused from her perch leaned against his desk. 

Malcolm smiles pseudo-innocently at the detectives. “Oh no, something far more pleasurable than that I can assure you, JT.”

His response sends the woman into a fit of laughter and JT makes that raised eyebrows face he makes when Bright says something he doesn’t know whether to be impressed or disgusted by. The smaller man slips past him catching molten chocolate eyes across the bullpen and his smile widens ever so slightly as he sends his lover a cheeky wink that he  _ hopes _ he’ll regret later. 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Awesome Beta Ponderosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa) who made this entire one shot make sense. Please check out their stuff if you haven’t already it’s amazing!
> 
> [The Prodigal Son Kink Meme](https://prodigal-kink.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> [Discord Server for Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/J3YeZmV) like me. (This server is 18+ so if you are 18+, pson trash, and want to join come hang with us!)


End file.
